


The Wizard Wars

by Alex_J_Mulush, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Wizard101
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Other, don't you judge me, implied homo relations sometimes, slight plot, some swearing and/or adult situations, yes I play Wizard101
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_J_Mulush/pseuds/Alex_J_Mulush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Malistare rose to power, the worlds of the spiral were reminded that good cannot be without evil.<br/>Seven deciples of the seven schools will be appointed to rise against darkness of these lands and restore the light and balance to the spiral.</p><p>Who will be chosen, and will they be victorious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I'm not sure if anyone will actually read this, but if you do, I hope you like it.  
> Me and my friend, TellyLikesPudding, both enjoy this game and wanted to make a story with our wizards. So, here it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been earlier of the night that Katherine was taken from her home, and she remembers it like a dream. 

She had woken up in the middle of the night, her eyes slowly blinking and adjusting to the darkness as her thin sheets rustled in the chilled air. She sat up in bed and rubbed her temples, ontop of her slighr headache the feeling in the room was almost like she was incased in some invisible molasses. Her movements were slow and she couldn't seem to do anything about going faster.

As her consciousness returned to her, she realized this was not her room at all. The room itself was small and painted an eggshell white, she was only able to tell by the light that came from the open doors that she assumed lead out to a patio. Lightning flashed and for a moment Katherine could see the door to the rest of the house on the opposite wall from the patio, a way out.

She swung her bare feet over the bed and slowly paced them on the wood floor, getting up and walking to the door with only the soft padding to give her away. She grabbed the door handle and shook it, the door didn't open. She tried again once, twice, three times, but it didn't budge. This stirred a bit of panic in Katherine's gut, she stepped back from it as the wind gusted in and caught her nightgown. It fluttered in the wind and the girl realized that this plain white gown wasn't even hers. Had someone, redressed her?

Her hands wrapped around herself protectively and she turned to the patio opening. A storm had started to brew outside and the wind had started to whip her hair and clothes around. For some reason she felt pulled to the patio, perhaps because she could climb out onto the roof and find a way out. Then find her way back home.

She padded over to the patio doors and stood in the entry way. The storm outside had indeed gotten bigger, it was now raging against the sea on the horizon. Katherine cautiously walked to the railing and leaned over it. A few feet from the patio was the rocky beach, she looked over the railing and saw that the room she was in was on the 2nd floor, so jumping wasn't a good idea. She looked left, more beach, she looked to her right, more beach, but with hints of a forest creeping in from behind the house. 

Katherine shivered as another fierce wind batted her, this time cold water drops slashed her skin. and the ground wasn't that far, she could tie the bedsheet to the railing and climb down that. Then it was probably a short fall to the beach.

The sandy blond haired girl spun on her heel to go and get the bedsheets when the door shuddered. Someone was jiggling the handle. 

The panic Katherine had felt before was now welling back up inside of her stomach, knotting it painfully. Her heart quickened as she looked around the room for something, anything that would help her if they got in. Then she spotted it, an old wooden staff rested against the doorframe to the patio. Katherine grabbed it and ran to the bed, taling the sheets in both hands and yanking them off the bed.

She turned back towards the door just as it flew off it's hinges and a hooded figure swung into the room. Shrouded in a cloak, it turned it's masked face towards the girl and flashed it's glowing green eyes. 

Katherine froze. She had to be dreaming.

The figure lunged towards her and she just barely dodged it, getting behind the creature and smacking the staff into it's back. The creature let out a small grunt and quickly turned, seemingly unhinging it's jaws as it lunged at her again with rows of jagged teeth.

Katherine screamed and brought up the old staff just in time to catch it between it's jaws. The monster snarled and pushed forward, the staff audibly beginning to give under it's force. The girl, still panicking, didn't have the strength to hold this thing back for long. 

The thing bit down on the staff. Katherine switched her grip and pulled the staff over her as she fell back onto the ground. The monster who had still been thrusting forward flew over her and slammed into the doorway to the rest of the house.

Katherine cussed under her breath, she hadn't known her exit was that way. She grabbed the staff and bolted towards the patio, tying the soaked bedsheets around the railing. 

She pulled the double knot tight and got to her feet just in time for teeth to mash down on her side. Katherine shrieked as the figure tossed her down to the ground by it's mouth. 

She smashed into the stone floor, still gripping the staff tightly. She was bleeding, but she knew only three or four teeth broke the skin, that was a warning bite. That was the one before the kill. 

The shadow circled her once, twice, than rose above her, preparing to pounce. 

Katherine didn't move, she just listened to the rain trickling next to her ears, calming herself.

Finally, the figure struck down at her with it's massive jaws. 

It was stopped when the wood of Katherine's staff pushed through the back of it's throat. 

The storm raged around Katherine, a single bolt of lightning struck the end if the staff. The jolts went straight through to Katherine, who yelled and convulsed. She didn't let go of the staff, she couldn't,the electricity bouncing around in her body held her hands shut.

The girl screamed again, the pain was unlike any other she had felt in her short life. Was she dying?

No, she thought, I won't die here. I won't! As if by magic, the electricity raced back up her staff and into the monster, causing it to explode instantly.

Katherine froze in shock, her staff still pointed towards the stormy sky. Slowly the rain stopped and all light began to leave the world.

She closed her eyes, so this was a dream.

As the light left this realm and the young girl was left floating in darkness, she could hear the voice of a man speaking in the distances of her mind.

"I see a powerful storm spirit in her, Gamma, send her to us at once."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> More chapters to come.


End file.
